If it were that easy
by Catorrina
Summary: Zero Kiryu's POV. By Bob After Kaname and Yuki leave, they return, but now Zero has strange voices in his head telling him he must protect Yuki. Soon he realizes that something terrible is happening, and his love for Yuki may have a chance...


_Hello, fans of VK and Bob/HawkfrostsAvenger. I was thinking about writing a story like this for a while. I decided I felt really bad for Zero. This takes place after Vampire Knight Guilty ended. Yuki and Kaname didn't get far when they left. The Night Class went on a short vacation and then came back to Cross Academy._

The sun was finally rising. It didn't mean much to me. After all, it just meant going to class. I've been a student at Cross Academy for almost five years. Four years ago, the pureblood vampire Shizuka Hio attacked my family. She drank my blood, turning me into a vampire. My twin brother Ichiru followed her. Both my parents were vampire hunters, but because of how weak his body was, Ichiru could not become a successful hunter.

Now I attend Cross Academy and worked as a member of the Disciplinary Committee with Yuki Cross. The two Disciplinary Committee members are guardians of the school, protecting the Night Class's secret: They are all vampires.

Recently, Yuki went to join the Night Class. Kaname Kuran, the president of the Night Class, also a pureblood, bit Yuki, transforming her into a vampire. Actually, he broke the spell that had kept her from being a vampire for ten years. She remembered her forgotten past: Kaname was her brother. I've always hated vampires, and I never wanted to see Yuki become a blood-sucking beast like I was. I told her that one day I would have to kill her, as I was a vampire hunter, but I'm not quite sure if I could.

Yuki was the only one I trusted… She gave so much to me when I was falling to Level E. I wish that things were like before she discovered my secret… If she and Kaname were not together… Love is a cruel thing, as it can hurt more than any wound.

"Hey, Zero! What are you doing?"

"Yuki!"

"Hey Zero, what's wrong?" Yuki frowned, which is very surprising.

"Huh? - oh, it's nothing…" I sighed.

"Somehow I doubt that. Please tell me!" Yuki begged. I shook my head, repeating myself.

"Now come on; We have our Disciplinary Committee duties." I walked off towards the Moon Dormitory.

Pretty soon Day Class girls crowded in front of the gate. Soon the group of Night Class students walked out to go to class. Kaname gave me a cruel look, something that I was used to receiving from him.

"Sorry Zero! I have to go to class now! Good luck on patrol tonight!" Yuki waved as she raced to join the vampires.

_Why did you let this happen? _ Intimidating voices rang in my head.

_You let him turn her into a beast! _I grabbed my head.

_You should have killed Kaname when you had the chance!_

The voices became louder. My head began to hurt, I was getting dizzy. I couldn't understand because the voices all rang out at once.

**Yuki.**

That one word became clear.

**You must save Yuki.**

From what?

**Protect her.**

Kaname will protect her! She doesn't need me!

**You must protect her…**

As the voice faded, I realized who it was.

Kaname was telling me to protect Yuki? No, he would never do that… these were only voices in my head…

**Or are they?**

***************************************************************************************************

Dawn, Cross Academy School Instruction Building…

Yuki rushed out of the school building and began asking about everything that she missed throughout the night.

"Were there any Day Class students out?"

"No. Nothing happened."

"Then why do you look upset?"

Oops. I was thinking too much about the voice I heard in my head last night. My frustration must have showed.

"Kaien made me eat some unknown substance. Now I feel sick," I lied.

"Understandable. But when will you tell me what _really _happened?"

"Not now, that's for sure."

Yuki looked at me quietly for a moment, obviously disappointed, before continuing to the Moon Dorm.

Soon the Day Class came out and, more exhausted than usual, I walked to join them.

_Were you enjoying it? I have a secret: I'm a pureblood vampire. Maybe if you ask REALLY nicely, I might bite you! :[ Please comment!_


End file.
